Vito with Vinci
by stewie777
Summary: Vito is given an offer after Mafia II.
1. Chapter 1

"Vito's with Vinci"

CHAPTER ONE

A month after taking care of Carlo Falcone, Vito found his life spared, and without a job. One day, Vito woke up to a phone call from a friend of his. "Hello?" Vito asked as he got up.

"Hey kid, are you looking for a job?" Leo Galante greeted the mobster.

"Oh hi Leo, what are you talking about?"  
"Meet me at the Mona Lisa, and I'll tell you more about it." Vito hung up and got his suit on. When Vito got to the Vinci family bar, he saw Leo sitting in the back, with Pepe at his left hand side. "Hey there, kid. How have things been?"

"Well, you know; I've been better. So, what were you going on with, about a job?"

"You heard me well. Vito, I talked to Frank Vinci, and I am offering you the opportunity to work for the Family. What do you say?"

"Sure thing, Leo. What do you want me to do first?"

"Well, with Steve and Derek from the docks dead, there is a matter of the management that must be handled. I want you to go to the docks and talk to one of the workers."

"You've got it, boss." With that, Vito made his way to the docks. As he approached there, memories of killing the men responsible for his father's death came rushing by. When he entered Derek's old office, the worker greeted Vito as he was at the door. "Vito, how are you doing son?"

"Not bad, sir; I was sent here by Mr. Galante. He wanted me to discuss with you the ownership of the docks."

"Exactly, and that is why we want you to run it."

Vito was shocked from hearing this. "Wait a minute; you want me to run things?"

"Yeah. After all, you were the one that kill those two."

"Very well, then." With that taken care off, Vito has begun his career in the Vinci family, and was given a steady job working the docks.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The rest of the week went by the same way; Vito would wake up, drive to the dock, and go to the Mona Lisa after work. For that time, Vito was sure that he had it made. But one day, the old man came into Vito's office with a package. "Hey boss, you have a package," the old man told him.

"Thanks," he replied. "Whose it from?"

"There's no name on it; there's only a note, but it says that it is to be given to you only." The old man then left the parcel on Vito's desk, and left. After looking over the huge package, he began to slowly open it; Vito almost fell out of his seat in shock. The package was a painting of the Mona Lisa, with three bullet holes on the canvas. Despite his shock, Vito inevitably decided to take a look at the note. The note said, "You'll pay for your past sins. –An old friend." It was certainly clear to Vito that this wasn't some punk screwing with him, but a real threat. Vito then decided to call Leo, and warn him about this. "Leo, I need to talk to you," Vito said as he called him.

"Vito, I believe there is something we must talk about," the old man replied. "I want you to meet me at the Mona Lisa; it's time that we speak to Frank Vinci." As Vito hung up, he knew that this was a big offer for him. If he were to speak to Frank Vinci, then things would probably be amended for the trouble he and Joe caused. Vito was sure that he could just tell Leo about the portrait at the place.

When Vito got there, he saw that Pepe, Leo, and Frank Vinci were waiting for him, at the front. "Hello Leo, how are you doing?" he asked him.

"I'm doing fine, kid: he replied.

"Mr. Vinci, I would like to say sorry, for my previous actions." He told the aging Don.  
"From what I heard you've done, I believe that you have atoned for your sins," Frank Vinci replied.

Then, a car drove by the group, and a hit man fired at them. "Eddie Scarpa sends his regards," the gunner shouted. Vito and Pepe were able to survive the few bullets they were hit by; however, Frank and Leo were near death.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

By the time Vito and Pepe could react, the hit was speeding away. An ambulance came by and Leo and Frank were taken to the hospital. In a heat of anger, Vito rushed to his car, to chase down the gunman. "You protect the two, I'll follow those SOB's," Pepe told him.

"Sure thing," Vito replied. Vito then drove off at fast speeds, and tailed the ambulance that took Leo and Frank to the Empire Bay Hospital. The Sicilian had a Tommy gun in his lap, ready to shoot at any attackers. Suddenly, two cars drove by Vito's left and right, as Vito started shooting at the two cars simultaneously. "Damn, why is it Joe isn't here when I need another gunner!" Vito exclaimed. Vito ended up shooting the cars' tires and causing them to crash. Despite the ordeal, Vito was able to protect the two aging Mafiosi as they were brought into the hospital.

As Vito made his way to follow the doctors taking Leo and Vinci, a police officer stopped him. "Hey buddy; this ain't your area of concern."

"Hey, I need to protect those two," Vito replied. "I'm with them."

"Hey, this ain't no party; and even if it was, you aren't on the list."

Despite his urge to punch the cop, Vito decided to instead pay him off. "Look, I'm pretty sure this might change your mind."

"Fine." Vito then followed the doctors up to the two rooms. The biggest objective Vito had in mind was to keep a close eye on the rooms, but not close enough to draw suspicion. A few hours after Vito arrived to the hospital, the phone rang near Vito. "Hello," Vito answered.

"Vito, it's Pepe; I found someone who was behind the Vinci hit," Pepe answered.

"That's great; where?"

"His name is Tony Balsamo, the last I checked, he's hiding out at the Distillery on Sand Island."

"Okay, I'll go take care of him. I need you to come here and watch over the two."  
"Sure thing, Vito."

"Also, bring a few men along with you to the hospital, in case there is another attempt." As Pepe brought the rest of the crew to the hospital, Vito made his way to the Distillery. As Vito walked into the old whiskey factory, he found Tony lying on the table. As Vito pulled out a pistol on him, he saw that Tony died from loss of blood, and having his legs cut off. "What the…?"

"Are you surprised there, Vito?" The figure was then revealed to be Eddie Scarpa.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
